


Nativity

by Morgan_Diablood



Series: Tale of a Phoenix [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Headcanon, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Diablood/pseuds/Morgan_Diablood
Summary: The tale of how Schrödinger came into being.
Relationships: The Doctor & Major Montana Max, The Doctor & Schrödinger
Series: Tale of a Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779193
Kudos: 3





	Nativity

The laboratory was quiet.

As the door slid open, silent on well oiled hinges, a blonde head poked in to take a curious look around the cluttered space. Various equipment cast strange lights across the room, glinting off of polished metal panel walls and the glossy tile floor. Their quiet beeps and mechanical hums were the only noises present, beside the steady waft of air coming from the vents. Schrödinger crept further into the lab with a giggle. Despite being such a familiar setting, it was almost alien to the boy without the mad Doctor’s seemingly constant and ever watchful presence; he usually even slept in it.

Doc would always go ballistic if he touched anything in here.

Ambling past a stainless steel operating table in the center of the room, Schrödinger stopped at the grand desk at the head of the room, and his attention was briefly drawn to a stone bust on a pedestal, just behind the desk. It loomed over the laboratory, observing the controlled chaos like a cold, dispassionate god. The slick-haired young man that sat atop the podium was most certainly not the Major, nor anyone else he recognized. Whoever the man was though, he was the Doctor’s hero. There was an inscription on the plinth.

_The Angel of Death._

Schrödinger’s ears flicked, and he rubbed his head. The machines in Doc’s lab never failed to give him a headache. They were little black devices coming out of the walls, a light on them flashing red and green as they emitted a low buzz that seemed to work its way inside his head and vibrate him on what felt like a molecular level. He had thought they were security cameras at first, but they were apparently there to keep test subjects contained. He had never been entirely sure how exactly they worked, but whatever they were, they were able to prevent him from teleporting in. If Schrödinger wanted to visit the lab, he always had to walk.

Shaking the lingering ache into the back of his mind, Schrödinger inquisitively thumbed through the piles of papers and folders that were scattered across the smooth metal surface. Most of the desk space was taken up by a computer and several monitors, which flowed with lines of code, running calculations even while the man behind them was away. There was also a half-empty coffee maker sat near the edge of the desk, looking in danger of falling to the floor should it be nudged the wrong way. Pulling up a corner from underneath a thick stack of files, Schrödinger found what appeared to be a set of blueprints. They had been tucked at the very bottom of the pile, as if to be hidden away. He tugged at the papers, allowing himself to see more of their contents; he could discern that it was a facility of sorts.

As he pulled the blueprint further out, a manila folder slid off the top of the stack, clattering to hit the floor with a weighty _thud._ Papers spilled out from within their cardboard confines and scattered around Schrödinger’s feet. Looking down at it, he recognized the scrawled handwriting, and the boy squatted to pick it up, now ignoring the blueprints entirely. Taking a quick look-see at the papers on the floor, Schrödinger recognized his name, along with some dates.

“Varrant Officer!”

Raising his head, Schrödinger saw the gangly silhouette of Doctor Avondale Napyeer standing in the doorway. His face had already twisted into a displeased scowl; it was a face that was all too familiar to him. Schrödinger’s ears dipped at the sight, and Avondale started to approach in lengthy strides, the lights gleaming off of his multiple lenses.

“Vhat are you doing here?” he demanded, his voice raising as Schrödinger straightened up, the folder still tucked in his arms. “Look at ze mess you’ve made!”

“I’m sorry Dok, I—”

“Vhat haff I told you about snooping?!”

Schrödinger looked up at Avondale with big, rosy eyes. “I’m sorry.” he repeated, then hesitantly extended his hands to present the papers. “Dok, are these about me?”

Avondale spared the files a glance. His jaw visibly clenched, and he snatched the folder from the boy’s hands. Holding it against his side, he grabbed Schrödinger by the scruff of his shirt with his other hand.

“You know better zan to vander off.” he scolded.

As he was marched out, Schrödinger spared one last look over his shoulder, catching sight of a row of tall, cylindrical glass tanks lined up against one of the walls. Their vacant innards were shrouded in the darkness, filled only with the emptiness of prolonged disuse. The door was slammed shut, cutting off his view, and Schrödinger was pulled further down the hall. Still, the image of the tanks remained in his mind’s eye.

His very first memory was waking up in one of those…

-.-.-

_Avondale stood in front of one of the tanks near the end of the line, regarding the creation growing inside of it with a feeling almost akin to awe. The Grand Professor couldn’t help the exultant grin that spread across his features as he rubbed at a bandage around his wrist. The back of his mind registered a pain from that area, but it went ignored._

_The test tube was filled to the brim with a clear fluid, and inside of it, a boy floated. His eyes were closed, fine blonde hair drifting about a peaceful visage; it was an image that could have almost been serene if it weren’t for the bulky mask that covered the lower half of his face. It was a dull shade of dark grey, with thick tubes extending from either side of it. The tubes hung from inside the roof of the tank, along with wires that attached to his chest and temples. Outside of the tank, a monitor stood on a floor mount, displaying the catboy’s vitals._

_“Ze Schrödinger Experiment has commenced.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this chapter has been published, I’ll be focusing all my energy into my main project. It’ll be a fairly long multichapter, and the first installment should hopefully come out soon, so keep your eyes out for that. ;) This story should be updated fairly regularly however, so worry not.
> 
> Also, no, “The Angel of Death” is not a reference to Walter.


End file.
